


The Cat

by agdhani



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Gen, Hurt Me Heal Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of regret and apology</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat

Ritual complete, left alone now, Peter reluctantly faced what he had done. The cat lay twisted in the circle where it had fallen, flesh torn asunder, its tiny heart lying beside it. Peter swallowed the bile and knelt to stroke soft, cold fur.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. This was the last thing he’d wanted for his friend, but Nikolai had demanded a sacrifice in exchange for knowledge. Recalling what Nikolai demanded in exchange for what came next, Peter shuddered, his hands reverently upon the animal’s side. “We’ll be together soon.” If Nikolai was wrong, Peter wouldn’t live through the night.


End file.
